


Get Me To The Church On Time

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris needs a date for his brother's wedding because he only went and told his mom he was dating someone. Sebastian reluctantly agreed to pretend to be his boyfriend. But when you take Sebastian's feelings for Chris into account, how will this ever end well?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about how much the OP loved fake dating fics and it got me thinking how much I love them too, so obviously I had to write this. 
> 
> A million, billion thanks to Ria for cheerleading and telling me it didn't suck.

It was Friday evening, and Chris was sprawled on Sebastian's sofa, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"We should do something, man," Sebastian said, and Chris groaned. 

"I know, but your sofa is so comfy! Fuck, Sebastian, when did I become such an old man?"

Sebastian laughed, trying to ignore the long line of Chris's throat as his head tipped back. "I don't know, probably about the same time as me. Fuck it, we should probably just stay in and play Xbox."

"You got beer?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Fair point. Ugh, this has been such a long week." They both worked at the same marketing company, which was how they had met, and Sebastian knew that some of Chris's accounts were being difficult with their demands. "Ugh. And Scott is getting married in a couple of months and I have to RSVP still."

Sebastian shot him a look. "You still haven't RSVPed to your own brother's wedding?"

"I know, right?" Chris laughed. "I'm so pathetic. The thing is, okay, don't judge me, my mom was going on and on and on about how great it is that Scott is getting married and that's three of her four kids happily married and why couldn't I find someone? So I told her I was seeing someone, just to get her off my back, but now she wants me to bring him to the wedding."

"Wait, you're seeing someone?" Sebastian felt an uncomfortable clenching in his stomach. He told himself it was because Chris hadn't told him before, but he knew exactly what was wrong. 

"What? No, I lied! And now I'm going to look like an idiot when I turn up alone."

Sebastian ignored the feeling of relief coursing through him. "Why don't you get someone to pretend for the weekend?"

"Oh yeah, sure, that'll be easy. Just say to someone, hey you wanna pretend to be my date for an entire weekend with my family? We'll have to share a bed but don't worry I can keep my hands to myself. Yeah. That'll go down really well with ninety percent of the red blooded American males I know."

"Just a suggestion, Chris," Sebastian laughed. "Okay, I think we need more beer."

When he came back from the kitchen, Chris looked up at him, a strange expression on his face. "So hey. You're bi, right?"

"Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"No, I know, but...I mean, theoretically, you wouldn't be adverse to sharing a bed with another guy, or dating another guy, right?"

"Theoretically no, since I've done it often in the past."

"And you're not dating anyone at the moment?"

"Chris, what are you...?" Sebastian's eyes widened as understanding dawned. "Oh no. No no no you are not seriously asking me to do this?"

Chris looked crestfallen. "I just thought that maybe you wouldn't mind doing me a favor? It would only be for the weekend, four days tops. And there's gonna be an open bar at the wedding?" Chris's tone was wheedling, and Sebastian felt himself soften. But the thing was....

The thing was that when Sebastian had first met Chris, he'd been aware straight away of just how hot he was, but he'd been dating someone at the time and plus guys as hot as Chris were usually assholes. But then he and Kevin had broken up, and he'd gotten to know Chris who was actually one of the nicest guys Sebastian had ever met, and suddenly Sebastian had a massive crush on this guy who had become his friend. But Chris had never given any indication that it was reciprocated, had never been anything but his friend, and although it gave Sebastian some sleepless nights he'd rather have Chris as a friend than not have him around at all. 

But to spend four days pretending they were in a relationship - it was possibly more than Sebastian's heart could take. He looked up at Chris who was watching him, his expression pleading, and Sebastian sighed. 

"I'll think about it, okay? And I'll let you know by Monday."

Chris did an adorable little first pump, and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Seriously, such a dork. 

***

The rest of the weekend, Sebastian could think of nothing but Chris's request. Pretending to be Chris's boyfriend when he had such a strong unrequited crush would be Sebastian's definition of hell on earth, but what would it even entail? Holding hands, being generally couple-y? Or was Chris expecting more of a convincing performance? It made his stomach churn with nerves just thinking about it. 

The more he thought about it, however, the more convinced he was that it could be a positive idea. It could, he thought, possibly be just the thing to get him over this crush. Spending so much time with Chris acting like a couple might actually make him get over it - Chris as a friend was one thing, but the experience of Chris as a boyfriend might be completely different. Besides all of that, Chris was a friend who needed his help, and he couldn't just leave him in the lurch. 

By Sunday night he had made up his mind. Not wanting to discuss such a delicate matter in the office, he called Chris straight away. 

"Hey, Sebastian! Everything okay?" Chris greeted him when he answered. 

"Yeah. Uh, I just wanted to let you know that I've made my decision."

"Oh?" And Chris sounded pretty nervous - he would, of course. Sebastian had the feeling a lot was riding on his answer. 

"Yeah. I've decided...I'm going to do it for you."

Chris whooped loudly, causing Sebastian to hold the phone away from his ear a little. "Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my god, Sebastian, that is so great of you. You're the best friend ever, I swear. I'm gonna, like, buy you a puppy for this."

"Please don't. I can't have dogs in my apartment," Sebastian laughed. 

"Okay, well, I'll get you the biggest damn fruit basket you've ever seen. Oh my god this is amazing. Don't worry about travel arrangements, I'll book and pay for everything. Seriously, Sebastian, I owe you so much for this. You're the best friend ever."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at Chris's excitement, even though he felt a twinge in his heart at Chris's words. Friend. Right. 

"Okay, I'd better go do my RSVP," Chris was saying. "We'll talk to the boss tomorrow about getting the time off and yeah. This is going to be so great!"

"Yeah," Sebastian said, trying to be enthusiastic and failing, he was pretty sure. "Well I'd better go, Chris, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. And hey, Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"Seriously. Thank you." Chris sounded so serious that Sebastian had to smile. 

"No problem, man. Goodnight."

"Night."

Sebastian ended the call and sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. What the fuck was he doing?

***

They managed to book the time off together with no problems, and Sebastian put the whole thing to the back of his mind. It wasn't for a few months yet so there was plenty of time to worry about it when the time came. But the weeks between flew by, and before Sebastian knew it, it was only a week until the wedding. 

Chris arrived at his that Saturday with a suit bag and a panicked expression. 

"Sebastian oh my god I don't think I thought this through properly!" Chris gasped before collapsing on the sofa. 

"Thought what through?"

"Have you got your tux for the wedding yet?"

"I'm picking it up this afternoon, why?"

"Because! I mean it suddenly occurred to me that maybe we should wear matching suits?"

Sebastian looked at him for a long moment before bursting into fits of laughter. "Chris. Neither of us are that gay. Matching suits? Are you... You know what, never mind. We don't need to match. You just need to match the other groomsmen and that'll be fine, okay?"

"You're sure?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm sure. Anything else?"

"Um, yeah, actually." Chris looked a little nervous, and Sebastian wondered what was coming. "I just...obviously we're going to be pretending to be a couple, right?"

"Yes, that was the idea."

"Please don't be sarcastic with me, Sebastian. You know it withers me. Okay, anyway, I'm just worried about how we're going to make it convincing. I mean, what are we going to tell people about how we met and stuff?"

"How about the truth? I mean, tell them we met at work."

"Okay, but then how long have we been together?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Six months? That's a reasonable amount of time, right?"

"You're right! Oh my god you're so good at this. How did we get together?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. "Six months ago was December - how about we say the work Christmas party? Too much free wine and we ended up making out in the janitor's closet. Next day, a bit awkward, but we both admitted we liked each other and we've been together ever since?"

"That's brilliant! How the hell do you think of these things?"

Sebastian shrugged, not willing to tell Chris the truth - that this had been somewhat of a fantasy of his in December. Of course it had all worked out differently. Chris had indeed drunk too much wine but Sebastian was too busy cheering up his drunk, melancholy ass to make a move. 

"There's one other thing," Chris said, nervously enough that it made Sebastian worry. "If we're a couple, they're going to expect us to be...affectionate?"

"Affectionate," Sebastian repeated flatly. 

"Yeah. You know, holding hands, hugging, and possibly, um," Chris swallowed hard, "kissing."

Sebastian felt himself go hot and cold all over at the same time. "You want to, what, practice?" he asked, his mouth dry. 

"I just. It's got to look real, you know? I don't think our first time kissing each other should be in front of people who are going to know straight away we've never done it before."

Chris was starting to hyperventilate and Sebastian wasn't far behind him, although for a completely different reason. Sebastian held up his hand to stop Chris from saying any more, and went to the kitchen for some water. He downed half the glass and brought the rest back through with him to where Chris was sitting, looking at him expectantly.

Sebastian set the glass down on the coffee table and sat beside Chris on the sofa. 

"Okay," he said slowly. "You're right. We should probably do this. But just this once, and then we'll wing it if we have to, okay?"

Chris nodded enthusiastically, and reached for Sebastian, his movements gentle. He cupped Sebastian's cheek in his hand and drew him in close. "You're sure?" Chris asked, his breath hot against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian nodded, and Chris leaned in to press their lips together, and _oh_. Chris pulled back to check on him, then leaned in again and began kissing him properly, and it was everything that Sebastian had dreamed of and more. Chris's lips were slightly dry, slightly chapped, but it was perfect, and all too short as after a few moments Chris stopped and sat back. 

"So, uh. That okay?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Sebastian nodded, unable to trust himself to speak. Things were not going to plan at all - his crush seemed to be getting worse rather than better. Still, he had yet to spend a full day with Chris so maybe then things would get better. 

***

There wasn't much more preparation they needed to do, to be honest. They'd been friends long enough that they each had a good knowledge of the ins and outs of each other's past and families, and despite Sebastian's expectations there hadn't actually been that much awkwardness after their practice kiss. 

All too quickly it was the day they were to travel up to Massachusetts. Chris picked Sebastian up that morning to drive them both up to LAX, and their flight was direct to Boston so they didn't have to worry about connections. As they waited in the departure lounge after checking in, Chris's leg would not stop bouncing. Sebastian lasted as long as he could before grabbing Chris's leg and holding it still. 

"Would you stop?" he said, his tone equal parts irritated and amused, and Chris looked sheepish. 

"Sorry, man."

"It's fine. Just...there's nothing to be nervous about, okay? Nobody is going to be looking at us waiting for us to screw up. People tend to accept things at face value, and aside from the usual how did you meet and how did you get together questions, people aren't really going to care."

Chris let out a breath. "Good point. Okay. We've got this, right?"

"Right," Sebastian smiled, before realising that his hand was still on Chris's knee. He pulled it back, trying to be nonchalant about it. Fuck. 

***

Chris's dad was picking them up at the airport, so once they'd collected their luggage they went looking for him. Then Chris started waving, and they were approached by a tall man who looked a lot like Chris around the eyes and mouth. 

The two men hugged, and then Chris turned to him almost shyly. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian."

Chris's dad held out his hand, which Sebastian shook. "Good to meet you, Sebastian. I'm Robert. It's nice that you're finally bringing someone home, Chris," he said to his son, and Chris flushed. 

"So your bedroom is all ready for you guys," Robert continued, and Sebastian froze imperceptibly mid stride. He hadn't thought about the possibility of them sharing a room - had assumed that they would be separate, but of course he knew how accepting Chris's parents were of him liking guys so it really shouldn't have come as so much of a shock. He supposed it was too much to hope that there were twin beds. 

***

Chris's mom had pulled him into a hug as soon as they were through the door - "Call me Lisa, honey; we're just so glad Chris has found someone he feels he can bring home to the family!" - and Robert had led them up to their room. The twin beds had apparently been too much to hope for. The room was pretty much dominated by a large double bed, which they were clearly expected to share. 

Robert left them to settle in and went back downstairs, and Chris and Sebastian looked at the bed, then at each other. 

"Uh. I forgot they'd do this," Chris said, his expression worried. "I'm sorry. Is this terrible? It's pretty bad, isn't it."

Sebastian sighed. "It's fine," he lied. "You don't have cooties so we'll just - we'll only be sleeping here and as long as you don't snore..."

"Hey!" Chris said indignantly. "I am a perfect bed sharer I'll have you know. I bet you hog the covers."

Sebastian did, but he wasn't about to concede the point. "I mean, it's just sharing a bed, right? And it's not like we'll be naked." _And why did you have to say that?_ his brain supplied angrily, since he now had a mental image of naked, tanned flesh, but Chris looked at him in shock before bursting into laughter. 

"Yeah, I guess it'll be fine."

"Dinner's ready!" Lisa called from downstairs, and Chris raised his eyebrows at Sebastian. 

"Showtime!" he grinned, and Sebastian smiled back wanly. This weekend couldn't end fast enough. 

***

"So tell us everything, Sebastian. How did you meet my son?" Lisa asked him as she and Robert dished out dinner. 

"Oh, we met at work. I think I joined about a week after Chris - a bunch of people had left at once and they were on a recruitment drive."

"And was it love at first sight?" Lisa teased. 

"Pretty much, although I think I hid it pretty well, because with looks like his the personality is usually lacking," Sebastian laughed, while dying a little inside as he laid himself bare while Chris was completely unwitting. "But then I got to know him, and he really is a genuinely decent guy and, I don't know, I fell pretty hard."

"So did you get together soon after that?"

Sebastian shook his head, remembering their story. "No. We didn't get together until last year's Christmas party. I guess I never thought he liked me the same way, but then we had a bit too much to drink and he...well," Sebastian grinned. "I won't embarrass him too much..."

"No, no, feel free to embarrass him all you like," Robert interjected, laughing. 

"...but your son gets pretty friendly when he's had a few drinks. He'd been hanging off me most of the night, and I took him outside to get some fresh air hoping that would sober him up a little. On the way back he dragged me into a janitor's closet and kissed me."

Robert guffawed, and Lisa hid a smile behind her hand. "So what happened next?" she asked. 

"Well, I knew he was drunk so I stopped it and sent him home in a cab. The next day he came around to my apartment and asked if he could kiss me when we were sober. It was really quite sweet," Sebastian finished. He looked up and noticed Chris watching him with a strange expression, like he was seeing Sebastian for the first time, but neither of his parents seemed to notice. 

"Well that's quite a sweet story, isn't it, Robert?" Lisa said, smiling. Robert nodded, and they begin to quiz Sebastian about himself. They were surprised to hear he was from New York, and wondered at two guys from the north east meeting in LA. When he told them he was born in Romania, Lisa immediately asked him if he could still speak the language. 

"Yeah - my mom tends to speak Romanian to me when I call her, so I keep in practice," Sebastian laughed. 

"Well, that's just great!" Lisa enthused. "I always wanted to speak more than one language but I just don't have the ear for it. Has Sebastian taught you any Romanian, Chris?"

Chris looked startled. "Uh, not yet," he managed. 

"You should definitely teach him some, Sebastian. Chris, unlike me, was always a natural at languages."

"I'll bear that in mind," Sebastian smiled. 

The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly, although Sebastian found Chris kind of quiet. He put it down to exhaustion from their long day, though, as he soon found himself yawning as they conversed. 

"Oh, Sebastian, honey, you must both be so tired after so much travelling. Why don't you boys head up to bed so you're properly refreshed for tomorrow? I know Scott has a lot of plans for you over the next couple of days."

Sebastian and Chris both nodded, and they headed upstairs to their room. 

"Um. You can take the bathroom first," Chris said. 

"Okay. Where is it?"

"Oh! Turn left, down the hall, second door on the right."

Sebastian took his toothbrush and toothpaste and found the bathroom. He cursed himself as he brushed his teeth, not looking forward to sharing a bed with Chris. Or, to be more to the point, his body was thrilled with the idea of being so close to the guy he was so into, while his brain was flashing danger signals. 

When he was done he went back through to the bedroom, where Chris had changed into just boxers and an old tshirt. He smiled tightly at Sebastian before heading for his turn in the bathroom and Sebastian got changed quickly into his own sleeping attire, which was the same as Chris's. He was about to climb into bed when he realised that he didn't know which side Chris preferred, so he waited until Chris was back. Chris looked quite surprised to see him still up as he glanced up and down Sebastian's body, before turning away with a slight flush. 

"Uh, I didn't know which side you wanted," Sebastian explained. 

"Oh! Whichever is good for me," Chris said, smiling, but his smile was a little off somehow. 

Sebastian nodded and got into the right hand side of the bed as Chris climbed in on the left. There was a moment of awkward silence before Chris cleared his throat and switched off his bedside light. 

"Goodnight, then?" he said quickly, and Sebastian switched off his own light before lying down, his back to Chris. 

"Goodnight, Chris." 

Fuck, this was awkward. Sebastian hoped that it would get easier, but somehow he didn't think so. 

***

When he woke the next morning, Sebastian was vaguely aware of a lean figure pressed against his back, and an arm wrapped around his waist. Still half asleep, he shifted slightly back into the warmth of the other person's body before reaching full consciousness and remembering where he was. 

He froze, as did the figure behind him, before he heard a hoarse, "Uh...good morning?" from Chris, who immediately shifted away. Sebastian felt the loss immediately but, figuring he should do something to dispel the awkwardness, laughed. 

"Good morning to you too. Never pegged you for a somnambulant snuggler, Chris."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," Chris said, and Sebastian considered turning round to face him before cursing his body's reaction to having Chris pressed up against him - namely the morning wood he was currently sporting. 

"Don't worry about it," he said quickly. "But ugh, I don't think I can move yet. Is it early? It feels early."

"It's seven thirty. We don't have to get up yet, but my parents are probably up already, so..."

"That's fine. You can have the bathroom first."

"Okay."

They both lay there for a few minutes in silence. 

"You're totally not moving yet," Sebastian said, grinning. He wondered if Chris was having the same problem as him - he hadn't felt anything, but Chris's hips had been further back so it was unlikely he would have felt it. If there had been anything to feel. 

"I'm psyching myself up for a day of doing groomsman stuff. I seriously don't wanna," Chris whined. 

"Chris, the whole point of coming here and doing this was for your brother's wedding, okay? Now go be a man and do shit."

"Ugh, fine," Chris said, sitting up. "Okay. Putting my feet on the floor and getting up now." 

Chris wandered off to the bathroom and Sebastian rolled onto his back, trying to will down his erection. By the time Chris returned he had been mostly successful, but then Chris walked in, freshly showered, just wearing a towel and _fuck_ , Sebastian was going to be dreaming about those hipbones for _months_. 

He bit his lip, trying to use solely willpower to divert the blood away from his cock and thinking of the most disgusting things he could imagine, before taking a deep breath and sitting up. He avoided looking at Chris as he clambered out of bed and fetched his shampoo and other assorted shower stuff before heading through to the bathroom. 

He stripped off and got the shower to a decent temperature before stepping in. As the warm water cascaded down his skin, a mental image of Chris in his towel popped into his head, and suddenly he was half hard again. Sighing, he figured the quickest way to get rid of it was to just go with it, so he brought a hand down and started to stroke his cock. He thought of Chris, pressed up against him that morning, and half naked in his towel with water still dripping down his chest - wondered what Chris would have done if Sebastian had just fallen on his knees in front of him, ripped that towel away and kissed and licked his cock until he was hard. 

Then the memory came unbidden to his mind of their kiss - their only kiss - at his apartment back in LA. How Chris's lips had felt against his, how much Sebastian had just wanted to strip him down and ride his cock there and then. How amazing Chris would feel inside him, hitting the right spot over and over...and suddenly Sebastian was coming all over his fist and he sagged against the wall. 

He washed quickly, as if to wipe away all evidence of his moment of weakness, and sighed. This was going to be far more difficult to deal with than he had imagined. 

***

By the time Sebastian had finished in the bathroom, Chris was already downstairs. He dressed quickly and headed down to the kitchen, where Lisa, Robert, Chris, and another man were sitting around the table. Sebastian had seen photos so knew the other man to be Chris's brother, Scott, but wouldn't have guessed they were related otherwise. Chris favored his dad, but Scott looked more like his mom. 

"Morning, Sebastian!" Lisa said brightly, getting up to kiss him on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks," Sebastian replied. He had in fact lain awake for who knew how long, uncomfortable knowing Chris was sleeping next to him, but Lisa really didn't need to know that. 

Scott got up to shake his hand. "So you're Sebastian? It's great to meet you. Good to see my brother getting a bit settled at last."

Chris flushed, and Sebastian forced a smile he hoped didn't look fake. 

"Scott," Chris said, his tone a warning, and Scott backed off, his hands in the air. 

"Just saying, big bro. It's good to see you happy, that's all."

Chris nodded and they all sat down. Breakfast was an easy affair, with plenty of coffee, and by the end Sebastian could almost forget his moment of weakness in the shower. 

"So," Scott began, "I was thinking that you both might want to help with some last minute preparations before the party tonight?" At Sebastian's questioning look, Scott clarified, "My bachelor party. You're both coming, right?" he asked, his expression a little panicked. "My other groomsmen might try and get me into trouble and I need some guys on my side to keep me on the straight and narrow."

"Of course we're going," Chris laughed. "We wouldn't leave you in the lurch."

"Okay, good," Scott said, his tone relieved. "So the other groomsmen are meeting us here, I have to go do some stuff while you guys plan. Also, for god's sake, Chris, make sure there are no strippers, okay? Laura would kill me and I'd like to live."

"No strippers. Got it. What if they've already booked one?"

"Cancel it. I'm serious."

Chris nodded. "Okay."

"Bar crawl is fine, but nowhere seedy, I don't want to end up in a fight with bikers. What else? Uh, I'd rather not have to do one of those checklist things where you have to ask women for their underwear, but if it's that or the stripper I'll take the checklist. Tomorrow we've got a day to recover, then the wedding on Saturday, and it'll all be fine. I hope."

"It'll be great," Chris said soothingly. "When are the others arriving?"

"In like half an hour. You know most of them, I think?" Chris nodded. "Good. Okay. I think that's everything so just make this a good one, okay? And if anyone tries to shout you down, tell them that since you're the best man you have the final say and my blessing. They don't."

Chris grinned. "I'll keep them in line, don't worry."

The three other groomsmen arrived pretty much right on time, and they all sat around in the sitting room, minus Scott who left to do some last minute wedding things. Sebastian was sitting beside Chris on the sofa, close enough that their legs were touching. He knew it would look weird if he pulled away so he stayed there in silent agony as he felt the warmth of Chris's body. 

Sure enough one of the groomsmen, Greg, immediately suggested a stripper, which Chris vetoed almost before it was even out his mouth. "Scott warned me on pain of death that there were not to be strippers," Chris said with an air of finality, and Greg subsided, muttering to himself about spoilsports. 

They finally decided on a bar crawl through central Boston, and to make things fun Scott would have to try and get some kind of memento from twenty women. Every time he failed, he would have to drink a shot. When Greg went to the bathroom, the other two groomsmen, Andrew and Colin, laughed. 

"We knew Greg was going to suggest a stripper, and we told him you wouldn't go for it, but he was so determined," Andrew told them, and Chris shook his head. 

"He's known Scott - and Laura - for long enough that he should have known that was never going to be an option."

Colin shrugged. "Yeah, but Greg has never been one to pass by an opportunity to watch a woman take off her clothes, so..."

They all nodded in agreement, except Sebastian who didn't know Greg well enough to comment. 

When Greg came back the three of them left, shaking hands with both Chris and Sebastian with an arrangement to meet at the first bar at seven pm. When they had gone, Chris turned to Sebastian and smiled. 

"I think that went about as well as it could have. What do you think?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. There's always one who wants to be stupid though."

"Yup," Chris laughed. "That sounds like Greg." He looked at his watch. "Hey, you wanna grab some lunch and then have a look around town?"

"Sure," Sebastian replied, and they headed through to the kitchen. 

The town was lovely, and Sebastian could imagine Chris growing up there. By the time they'd seen everything there was to see it was nearly dinner time, so they headed back to the house. 

They had just finished dinner when Scott arrived, looking harassed. 

"Well that all took longer than expected," was his greeting as he collapsed into an armchair. "So?" he asked, looking at Chris expectantly. 

"No strippers. But you've got, like, half an hour to get ready before we leave."

"Knew I could count on you, big bro. And I am ready to go, so we're good. So what do I have to do tonight?"

"Eh, you'll find out when we get there," Chris laughed, shifting closer to Sebastian on the sofa and stretching out his arm behind him. Sebastian tried to relax into the casual touch but it wasn't easy and he hoped Scott didn't notice anything strange about his reaction. He didn't seem to, however, and Sebastian internally heaved a sigh of relief. 

When they reached the first bar, the other three groomsmen were already there waiting. As they walked through the door, Chris grabbed Sebastian's hand. When Sebastian looked at him in surprise, Chris gave him a questioning look, and Sebastian nodded. Obviously if they were really a couple they'd probably be pretty physically affectionate. 

But the feel of Chris's fingers threaded through his was making his head swim, and he felt slightly faint as the made their way to the bar. 

When they had ordered their drinks, they found a table, and Chris squeezed in to the booth next to Sebastian. He clinked their glasses together, his eyes sparkling, and Sebastian felt his heart leap. 

They told Scott his mission - not leaving out the penalty for failing - and he laughed and agreed that it was a good mission for a bachelor party. But every time he had to do a shot, he brought a round of them back to the table and told the whole group they had to drink with him. 

Soon they were pleasantly buzzed, but Sebastian was getting more and more uncomfortable. The problem was that not everything he had told Chris's parents about how they got together was a lie - Chris really did get very overly friendly when he was drinking. And right now, at the third bar on their list, Chris was hanging off his shoulders, laughing at something Colin had said, and he was close enough that Sebastian could smell a hint of his spicy aftershave. 

Suddenly Greg spotted Scott getting into some trouble with what looked to be the boyfriend of the woman he'd just been talking to, and the three other groomsmen ran to help. Chris looked on, his expression concerned, and Sebastian pretended to, although he was in fact watching Chris in his peripheral vision. 

As the altercation was avoided, Chris relaxed, before turning to Sebastian and leaning in to whisper in his ear, "The other guys are watching us."

"Yeah?" Sebastian said slightly breathlessly. 

"Mhm. I think you should probably kiss me right now while they're watching. Just to make it convincing."

Sebastian was tipsy enough that this made perfect sense, so he nodded, turning his head to capture Chris's lips. He tried to keep the kiss light, but when Chris moved to deepen it he couldn't say no. Didn't even think to say no. 

Chris pulled back slightly. "Are they still watching?" he murmured against Sebastian's lips. 

"Yeah," Sebastian breathed, not even bothering to check, and then Chris was kissing him again. 

This was nothing like their practice kiss. It was hotter, sloppier, and then Chris's tongue was in his mouth, tangling with his and he could taste the sharp, alcoholic flavor of the shots they'd been drinking. His left hand gripped Chris's bicep while the right came up to gently cradle his face, and Chris moaned into the kiss and fuck. That was _it_. The hand gripping Chris's bicep fell to Chris's knee and Sebastian began stroking his leg, pulling him closer, wanting more, wanting this to never end...

Then someone was clearing their throat behind Chris and they broke apart, chests heaving. 

They looked up at Scott, who was looking back in amusement. 

"Come on, guys," he laughed. "Tonight is supposed to be all about me, not your romance."

"Uh, sorry," Sebastian managed. The one good thing about sitting so close to the table was that no one could see the hard on he was now sporting, except for Chris, if he looked that way. But he didn't - he was already deep in conversation with Andrew about something. But Chris's hand was still resting at the small of his back, and Sebastian thrilled at the touch. 

The rest of the night continued in much the same way. There was no more kissing like their previous kiss, but the drunker Chris got, the handsier he got, and he had also taken to kissing Sebastian's cheek and whispering intimately into Sebastian's ear at every given opportunity. This was not doing wonders for Sebastian's state of mind, as he knew it was all fake, and he couldn't let himself hope. He knew Chris had done a lot of amateur dramatics in high school and college, and Sebastian was aware that this was just another role for Chris. Which hurt a little, but Sebastian had gone into this with eyes wide open. He just wished Chris would keep his damn hands to himself. 

They finally reached the end of the night. Scott had collected his twenty mementos, ranging from a lip balm to a bra, and they were all drunker than was good for them. Somehow they managed to get back home without too much issue, and Chris and Sebastian crept into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. 

They stripped as quickly as they could down to their boxers and tshirts - which, for Chris, was not very quickly, as he'd had more to drink than Sebastian and his coordination was apparently shot to hell - and climbed into bed. Sebastian was expecting a repeat of the previous night's awkwardness, but apparently drunk Chris didn't know the meaning of the word. As soon as the lights were off he draped himself over Sebastian's chest, snuggling up to him. 

"Goo'night, Sebastian," he slurred, before falling asleep almost immediately. Sebastian lay there, helpless, as the man of his dreams slept on in his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but was only partly successful, as he still lay awake for about half an hour listening to Chris's deep breathing until the sound lulled him into an uneasy slumber. 

***

Sebastian woke the next morning to discover that neither of them had moved during the night. Chris was still sleeping, breathing deeply as his head rested on Sebastian's chest, and while part of Sebastian wanted to run away, another part just wanted that moment to last forever. 

He shifted slightly, trying to get some feeling back into the arm that was underneath Chris, and Chris stirred, blinking and looking up at Sebastian with wide eyes. 

"Uhhh," Chris said eloquently. 

"Morning!" Sebastian replied with a brightness he didn't feel. 

"I... God, Sebastian, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night," Chris groaned. "I just. I've always been a really affectionate guy when I'm with a person I'm in a relationship with and I figured they'd notice if I wasn't, you know, all over you."

"It's fine," Sebastian lied. "Just a little warning would have been nice so maybe I could have played along better."

"No, no! You did great. The guys said to me at one point when you were in the bathroom that you seemed really nice and that apparently you were good for me or something?" Chris laughed a little dryly. "So yeah. Apparently no one suspects anything."

"Good." Sebastian managed to smile. "That's...good."

Chris was still sprawled across him, and he suddenly seemed to notice because he abruptly pulled back from Sebastian to lay on his own side of the bed. 

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry about the sleeping thing too."

"It's fine, Chris. You were drunk," Sebastian said, his voice tired. "You going to use the bathroom first or what?"

"Oh! Yeah. I'll just go...do that." Chris replied awkwardly, before getting up and padding towards the door. He looked back at Sebastian, as if he wanted to say something, but then shook his head and headed to the bathroom. 

Sebastian scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. It was too late for regrets, but oh, how he wished he could go back and just say no. 

***

After breakfast, Scott arrived with Laura to talk through some of the details for the rehearsal dinner that night. Laura and Sebastian took to each other immediately, and chatted about her various wedding arrangements as Chris spoke to Scott. Sebastian was finding it slightly difficult to concentrate on the conversation as Chris had decided to casually lay a hand on Sebastian's knee and leave it there as they spoke. 

After about fifteen minutes Sebastian decided to get his own back so he took Chris's hand and threaded his fingers through Chris's, laying their joined hands back down on his knee. Chris froze almost imperceptibly for a second, then relaxed, squeezing Sebastian's fingers with his and shooting him a small smile. Sebastian knew that he was probably only happy that he was playing along, which stung slightly, but he kept his smile on, even when Laura told him how cute he and Chris were together. 

As he wasn't an official member of the wedding party, Sebastian had declined an invite to the wedding rehearsal dinner. "This is a time for your family and friends," he'd said patiently when Chris had argued. 

"But you're my friend!" Chris had replied. "And you're supposed to be my boyfriend. What are you going to do, sit in my parents' house by yourself?"

"I can keep myself amused," Sebastian retorted. 

So here he was, alone in a strange house, and kind of wishing now that he had agreed to go to the rehearsal dinner. He suddenly remembered that Chris had a book he wanted to read with him, and Sebastian was pretty sure Chris wouldn't mind if he read it. He went up to the bedroom and started hunting through Chris's rucksack, then stopped, unable to believe what he was seeing. 

Next to the book he had been looking for were a bunch of condoms and some travel sized bottles of lube, and Sebastian felt his heart sink. Chris had clearly had plans to get together with someone while he was here. He wondered if it was Andrew, one of the other groomsmen, who he was pretty sure he'd caught looking at Chris with a kind of longing in his eyes. They'd known each other for years - maybe they had dated and Chris wanted to get back with him. The thought made him feel sick. 

He left the book where it was, got changed and climbed into bed. He didn't care how early it was. He just didn't want to be awake any more when the guy he was in love with wanted someone else. 

The thought hit him like a freight train. Of course he wasn't getting over his crush on Chris, because it wasn't just a crush. He was completely, totally in love with him. And coming here was the worst idea he'd ever had. Knowing he was in love didn't make things any easier - if anything, it just made everything harder. 

He pulled the covers up over his head and fought the tears that were threatening to spill over. He only had a day and a half more to get through. Just a day and a half and then he could go home and forget all this ever happened. 

*** 

Sebastian awoke when Chris came back that night, stumbling slightly into the bedroom. He rolled over and looked at Chris, who was slightly flushed. 

"Hey," Chris whispered. "What are you doing asleep so early? I was looking for you."

Sebastian looked at his watch - it was only nearly ten pm. "Had a headache," he lied. 

"Aw, man, I'm sorry. You need to take something?"

"Nah, it's much better now."

"Okay," Chris nodded. "Well I'll just let my parents know then I'll come back and join you. Got a long day ahead tomorrow."

Chris left and Sebastian curled up, still feeling completely miserable. After about ten minutes Chris returned, stripping off and climbing into bed beside Sebastian and smelling faintly of toothpaste. 

"It was fun tonight," he yawned. "I guess it's just as well you didn't go, though, since you had a headache. You sure you're alright?" he asked, and Sebastian felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Chris, trying to keep his expression neutral. 

"I'm fine," he said shortly. 

"Okay, good. That's good." Chris looked at him for a long moment, before smiling slightly. "Goodnight, then."

Sebastian turned back over so his back was to Chris. "Night, Chris."

***

The following morning was relatively relaxed. Chris was up already when Sebastian had woken, so there was no awkwardness. The wedding wasn't until one pm, so they had plenty time to get ready. 

The only problem arose when it was time for them to get dressed. Sebastian knew it would look odd if he dressed in the bathroom, so he just turned his back to Chris as they stripped off. When he was just down to his boxers he thought he heard Chris make a slightly strangled sound, but when he glanced over his shoulder Chris was looking the other way, buttoning up his shirt. 

Sebastian had just done up his bow tie when he heard Chris curse behind him. When he looked around, Chris was struggling to tie his. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Here, let me," he offered, and Chris nodded. Sebastian did up Chris's bow tie expertly, trying not to notice how good Chris smelled at such close proximity. Chris's eyes were fixed at a point somewhere to the right of Sebastian as he finished, before patting Chris on the chest. 

"All done," he said, his voice slightly hoarse, and Chris laid a hand over Sebastian's. 

"Sebastian, I..." he began, but then Robert came to the door. 

"You boys ready?" he asked. 

Chris swallowed, stepping backwards. "Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Good. We're leaving in about five minutes."

Sebastian glanced up at Chris, who nodded, then gestured for Sebastian to follow his dad. Sebastian grabbed his phone and wallet off the bedside table, before following Robert downstairs, Chris close behind. 

Lisa gushed over how gorgeous they both looked, and demanded photos. Sebastian took one of the family, then Lisa gestured to him, taking the camera off him. 

"I want one of you and Chris too, Sebastian," she smiled. 

Sebastian nodded, and stood beside Chris, who wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist. Figuring it might look weird if he didn't do the same, Sebastian pulled Chris even closer, and Chris rested his other hand on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian looked at the camera and smiled as widely as he could, even though inside he was hurting. He hated that this was all fake, hated that Chris didn't feel the same way about him, but if he could just get through that day then it would all be okay. 

Photos done, they piled into the cars which were to take them to the church. When they arrived, Chris grabbed his arm. 

"If you want to go in and take your seat I'll see you after the ceremony?"

Sebastian nodded. "Okay," he agreed, and then Chris was leaning in to give him a soft kiss. Sebastian kissed him back helplessly, and then Chris pulled back and smiled. Sebastian made himself smile back, and caught Lisa's eye, who was looking at them happily. She went over and hugged him, holding him tightly. 

"Thank you for being so good for my son," she said in his ear, and Sebastian just wanted to cry. 

"No problem," he managed, before escaping into the church. 

It was a beautiful ceremony, but because of photographs and other assorted duties Sebastian didn't see Chris again to talk to until after the dinner was done. Sebastian had been sat with various assorted cousins, who were all very nice, but he had still felt a little bit out of things. 

But then the dinner was over and the band were setting up, and Chris came over to sit beside him, before drawing him in for a quick kiss. 

"So? How did I do?" Chris asked, and Sebastian laughed. 

"You do realise that today was not at all about you, right?"

Sebastian noticed that the various cousins were watching the exchange with amusement, and Chris must have noticed too because he immediately retorted,

"Yeah, yeah. Admit that you couldn't take your eyes off me. Come on. You know I look good in a tux."

And while this was all true, Sebastian couldn't admit it to Chris. "Yeah, yeah. Well so do I."

"You really do," Chris murmured, before kissing him again. Sebastian wanted to push him away, to tell him to stop doing this to him, but he couldn't, so he just kissed back. 

They broke apart only when the band announced that it was time for the first dance, but Chris had taken hold of his hand and didn't look like he was letting go any time soon. Sebastian resigned himself to a night of torture, and figured the only way to get through it was to take advantage of the open bar. 

He had to wait until the first dance was over though, and as it drew to a close and everyone clapped, he went to stand up. As soon as he was on his feet, Chris was beside him. 

"Dance with me," Chris murmured in his ear. "It'll look weird if we don't," he added pleadingly, and Sebastian sighed. Of fucking course. 

He let Chris lead him out to the dance floor along with several other couples, and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Chris's neck as Chris wrapped his around Sebastian's waist, and then they were swaying together to the music and Sebastian wasn't sure he'd ever been so miserable in his life. Especially since Chris insisted on kissing him every few moments, as if they were a real couple, as if he couldn't get enough. 

Sebastian knew the truth, though, and as soon as the dance was over - Chris kissing him on the back of the hand in a way that made Sebastian's heart melt - he escaped to the bar and started drinking. 

By the time Chris found him again they were both pretty drunk, and Chris suggested they go out for some air. Sebastian agreed, and they walked out into the gardens of the venue, looking up into the rosy tones of the sky as the sun set. 

"Thanks again for doing this, Sebastian," Chris said quietly. "I know it hasn't been easy and I know I've asked a lot from you, but I really do appreciate it." He looked up towards the door, before crowding into Sebastian's space, pushing his back against the wall. "There are people watching us again," he laughed softly. "Want to give them a show?"

Sebastian didn't reply in words, his inhibitions swept away by the alcohol. He reached over and pulled Chris into a hot, messy kiss, which deepened quickly. "Fuck, Sebastian," Chris murmured against his lips before kissing him again, and Sebastian opened his mouth to allow Chris access, knowing that this might be his last chance and wanting to make it good. Chris's tongue was stroking his and Sebastian could feel himself start to harden so he pulled his hips back, not wanting Chris to feel. But Chris just pressed against him more insistently, and Sebastian could feel Chris's hard cock pressing against his own, and a joyful sound escaped him, only to be swallowed by the kiss. 

He knew it probably didn't mean anything, but Chris's cock was insistently pressing against his thigh and he couldn't help but drag his hand down Chris's chest to press against it. Chris moaned into his mouth before pulling away and dragging Sebastian around the corner, out of sight of the other guests. 

Then they were kissing again, harder this time, as they scrabbled at each other's pants. There was a small voice in the back of Sebastian's mind telling him what a terrible idea this was, but he didn't care, he wanted to have this just once. Then their pants were open and Chris's hand was hot around his cock as he gasped, returning the favour. They jerked each other hard and fast, racing to the finish line, but Chris came first with a muffled curse. The sight of Chris's face as he was overcome with pleasure proved too much for Sebastian as he came almost immediately afterwards, biting his lip so he didn't call out Chris's name. 

Then Chris's lips were on his, gentle this time, and it made Sebastian's heart ache. He pulled back reluctantly. 

"We'd better get back inside," he said hoarsely, not looking at Chris. 

"Oh. Okay," Chris replied, so they wiped their sticky hands on a nearby plant before doing up their pants and generally tidying themselves up. They sneaked back in, but Sebastian caught one of Chris's cousins giving him a knowing look. He went straight back to the bar and continued to drown his sorrows. 

By the time the party was over Sebastian had almost managed to convince himself that their drunken fumble in the garden had all been a figment of his imagination. He and Chris rode back to the house with Chris's parents in a cab, and they all said goodnight. Sebastian managed somehow, despite his level of inebriation, to get himself undressed before collapsing into bed and falling into a deep slumber. 

***

The next morning Sebastian woke up to an empty bed again. He lay there for a few moments before the events of the previous night came back to him, and he groaned into his pillow. He knew it had just been the alcohol making Chris horny, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to remember it forever or forget it as soon as possible. 

He got up and got ready, packing his suitcase before heading downstairs where Chris, Lisa and Robert were eating breakfast. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Lisa smiled. "Did you enjoy the wedding yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah, it was beautiful," he replied, helping himself to some eggs and bacon. 

"Who knows, maybe it'll be your turn next," Lisa said, winking at him. 

"Mom," Chris said gruffly, and Lisa laughed. 

"Just saying, darling. You two are so sweet together. I'm so glad you came here with him, Sebastian. It's so nice to see my boy so happy."

Sebastian smiled wanly, before tucking into his breakfast. 

Their flight was at eleven, so after breakfast they went back up to their bedroom to finish packing. They packed in silence, Chris occasionally shooting Sebastian glances which he couldn't decipher. 

When they got to the airport and checked in and through security, they still had half an hour before the flight left. They sat in the waiting lounge in uncomfortable silence. Sebastian didn't know what to say to Chris, didn't know how to get past the awkwardness. 

The flight was just as bad, but at least Chris slept - or pretended to sleep - through it. 

When they landed, they found Chris's car where he had parked it and drove back. As Sebastian got out the car outside his apartment, Chris reached over and grabbed his arm. 

"So, uh. Thanks again, man."

"I'll see you at work, Chris," Sebastian replied, unable to keep the exhaustion out his voice. He grabbed his stuff and went back into his apartment, sighing as he closed the door. 

He unpacked his stuff before getting a beer out of the fridge, and had just sat down on the sofa when there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it, staring in surprise at who was on the other side. 

"Chris?"

"I. Can I come in?"

Sebastian nodded and stepped aside, letting Chris into the apartment. But once inside, Chris didn't move to go anywhere, just stood in the hallway staring at his hands. 

"What is it?" Sebastian asked at length, unable to bear the silence any longer. 

"I can't..." Chris said in a rush, before crowding into his space and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. 

Sebastian pushed him away. "Chris...what...?"

Chris ran a hand through his hair, his expression anguished. "Sebastian, I don't. This past weekend made me face up to some stuff that I've kind of not been facing for a while." At Sebastian's blank look, Chris clarified, "I really fucking like you, Sebastian, but if you don't like me please just tell me because I can't...mmmph!" he finished as Sebastian leaned in to kiss him breathless. 

"Oh my god, Chris, are you serious? Swear to me you're serious."

"Are you kidding me, I thought me kissing you all weekend and having my hand down your pants might have given you some indication," Chris said incredulously. 

"But you were acting! And I thought the hands down the pants thing was just because you were drunk and horny."

"Well, I was. Doesn't mean I didn't mean it, though." Chris sighed. "I know I was a bit of an idiot, but after the bachelor party I couldn't deny it any more, how much I wanted you."

"How long?"

"What?" Chris asked, surprised. 

"How long have you wanted me?"

"For fuck's sake, Sebastian, does it matter? Since we first met, okay? I wanted you pretty much as soon as I shook your damn hand. But you were with Kevin and then you didn't seem like you were interested but...why are you laughing?" Chris demanded. 

"Holy shit we're both idiots. I've wanted you that long too, doofus. I broke up with Kevin because I couldn't stop thinking about you. But you never said anything so I assumed you just saw me as a friend."

"You never said anything either!" 

"I know, because I was scared! We were friends, and I was happy to have you in my life any way I could."

Chris sighed. "Then I really am sorry about this weekend. It couldn't have been easy for you if you thought I was just acting to put up with it. I mean, I was basically trying to seduce you for the entire weekend. I even brought lube and condoms just in case," he laughed, and Sebastian looked stunned. 

"I thought...I saw them, in your backpack, and I thought they were for someone else."

Chris's eyes widened. "You thought...oh my god, Sebastian. I'm so sorry." Chris pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. "I never meant for you to feel like I didn't want you. I mean, how could I not? I...I love you."

Sebastian's heart swelled. "Oh my god, Chris, I'm so in love with you, you have no idea."

Then Chris was pulling back, and they were both laughing, or crying, or maybe both, and then Chris's lips were on his and it was perfect. 

They stumbled together through the apartment to Sebastian's bedroom, kissing all the way as if afraid that if they stopped the other would disappear. Once they reached the bed room they tore at each other's clothes in their rush to get naked, succeeding only in tangling each other up tshirts and jeans. They broke apart, laughing, and finished stripping themselves off. Once they were both naked and Sebastian could look his fill, he stared unabashed at Chris's body. His muscles on his chest and stomach were well defined, and his hard cock was long and thick enough that it made Sebastian's mouth water. 

Sebastian stalked over to Chris and gave his cock a few tugs, making Chris groan. 

"I want this inside me," Sebastian said softly, and Chris nodded. 

"Fuck, yeah, Sebastian," he groaned, and they tumbled together onto the bed. Sebastian grabbed a condom and lube from the bedside cabinet and handed it to Chris, who took it with a kiss. 

"Roll over," he murmured against Sebastian's lips, and Sebastian nodded, moving onto his front. Chris leaned over him, running kisses down his spine, before spreading his ass cheeks and - "Fuck!" - running his tongue over Sebastian's asshole. Sebastian's hands fisted in the sheets as he panted into the pillow while Chris licked and sucked and nipped around his hole, before fucking him with his tongue. 

Sebastian moaned as Chris's tongue plunged deeper into his ass, now joined by a finger. Chris tonguefucked him until he was begging, then leaned back and Sebastian could hear him slicking his fingers. 

Then Chris was pressing in two fingers, crooking them at just the right angle to make Sebastian cry out loudly enough that he worried about his neighbours. But only for a moment because Chris was fingering him incessantly, stretching him and making him bite his lip. By the time Chris added a third finger Sebastian was babbling and begging for Chris to stop and just fuck him, please just fucking fuck him now, and finally Chris took pity on him and pulled his fingers out, rolling on the condom and slicking up his cock. 

"Want you on your back, Sebastian," Chris said suddenly. "Want to see your face, want to watch you fall apart for me."

Sebastian nodded and rolled on to his back, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his hips. His cock was hard and leaking, and he grabbed it and started to stroke it slowly as Chris began to push in. 

Sebastian closed his eyes against the initial sting, breathing in and out slowly before opening his eyes and looking up at Chris. Chris's pupils were blown wide with pleasure as he pushed in slowly, pausing as soon as he was all the way in to let Sebastian adjust. When Sebastian nodded, Chris began to fuck him slowly, shifting his angle until he was hitting that spot inside Sebastian on every thrust. Sebastian could hear himself moaning, completely mindless with pleasure, but all the time aware that this was Chris fucking him - Chris, who said he loved him - and just the memory of Chris saying those words made Sebastian's cock jump. 

Sebastian stroked his cock faster, feeling himself get close to the edge. 

"Yeah, Sebastian, do it, want to see you come," Chris panted as he fucked him, and Sebastian nodded. 

"Tell me you love me."

"Fuck, Sebastian, love you so much, you have no idea..."

"Oh fuck, Chris, I love you, coming, _fuck_ ," Sebastian cursed as his orgasm overtook him and he came all over his stomach. 

Chris bit his lip and thrust into Sebastian twice more before stilling and groaning out his own orgasm. He leaned down to kiss Sebastian as he gently pulled out, then got up to dispose of the condom. 

When he came back he climbed into bed beside Sebastian, drawing him in for a deep kiss. 

"I can't believe it took us so long to get here," Chris said, his tone sad. 

"Hey, but we got here, right?" Sebastian replied, snuggling into Chris and laying his head on Chris's shoulder. 

"I know it's a bit late, but...Sebastian, will you date me for real?"

Sebastian laughed, knowing he'd probably never been so happy. "Let's do it."

Chris wrapped his arms around him, stroking his arm, and Sebastian relaxed into his embrace. He knew he had been stressed over that weekend, but Sebastian knew he would look back on it as one of the best weekends of his life because it had brought him love, and happiness, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, where I post a lot of stuff about Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. (And some other fandoms too.) Feel free to come follow me! I'm velvetjinx there too. :D


End file.
